Parking spaces or parking lots such as multi-storey car parks, parking garages or car parks, for which a parking fee is charged, are usually blocked by barriers, wherein a parking ticket is pulled when driving in, before the opening of the entrance barrier. Before exit, this must then be paid at a pay desk or pay station, in order to be able to subsequently open the exit barrier. It is known to replace such a parking ticket of paper by way of an electronic emitter, for example for regular parkers. Moreover, systems are known, with which mobile telephones such as smartphones can be used as a replacement for a parking ticket. Thereby, the smartphone communicates with the entrance barrier which for this must be provided with a suitable communication device and software. This renders such systems complicated and expensive for the operator of a multi-storey car park or car park. Moreover, it is known for the user to identify himself on entry into a multi-storey car park, for example via a mobile telephone, wherein the mobile telephone for this transmits an apparatus recognition or other identification feature to the system controlling the barriers of the multi-storey car park. These applications have the disadvantage that the personal data of the user must be stored and processed in the management/administration system of the multi-storey car park, which demands a corresponding memory requirement and moreover sets increased demands concerning data protection.